Betting Hearts
by Christal-R
Summary: He makes a bet to date a girl he has no interest in. But then his feelings come into play when he doesn’t want them to...will his heart pay the price in the process? EdgexAshley.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. **

**Betting Hearts**

**A/N:** Okay this story has been inspired by my friend Rory's **Pride and Prejudice **fanfic. I'm starting to love this pairing so much that they're becoming one of my favorites now lol. In my view, they just look good together! Lol. Anyway, I got this idea for a story and just thought of trying it out. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't think of a good title so **Betting Hearts** is all I can come up with lol. Anyways, enjoy and happy reading.

**Synopsis**: He makes a bet to date a girl he has no interest in. But when his feelings come into play when he doesn't want them to, will his heart pay the price? EdgexAshley.

**

* * *

**

"Miiiiiicchhhheellllle!"

She could tell that something good had happened. By just hearing that voice filled with excitement the minute she heard the door closed, there was no doubt that her friend had returned to the hotel room in a very good mood.

"What's up with you?" Michelle asked out of curiosity. She put down her fashion magazine and as she sat up on her bed, she turned her attention to her friend, who was grinning as if she had won the grand lottery or something.

"I'm going out!" Ashley yelled at the top of her voice.

"Geez calm down Ash. What are you going on about?"

"I'm going out on a date tonight!"

"What? You are? With who?"

"Guess!"

"Kenny?"

"Nope."

"Shannon?"

"Nope."

"Hornswoggle?"

Ashley scoffed and placed her hands on her hips as she gave her the 'is that a joke?' look. "You're joking right?"

"You're the one who told me to guess," said Michelle with a roll of the eyes.

"But seriously you should get the answer by now!" said Ashley in disbelief. She couldn't believe how Michelle could be so clueless especially when the answer should be an obvious one.

"Why don't you just…" Suddenly her eyes widen with amazement. "No way…it's not who I think it is…is it?"

"Well if you don't tell me then how would I know?" Ashley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"If you're this excited…then it has to be someone you really like so that would mean…"

"Uh huh," said Ashley with a nod. "So have you figured it out?"

After taking the hint from that big grin on the dirty blonde's face, Michelle realized that whoever she was thinking of at that moment, her guess could be right and her jaw suddenly fell to the floor at the thought of the one person who could have put Ashley in the state she was now. Ecstatic.

"Oh…my…gosh." Michelle said those three words slowly and each word was pronounced per second to emphasize her astonishment by the news. She stood up from her bed quickly as she held her gaze upon her. "Adam asked you out? _He_ asked you out? Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Michelle gasped. "No way! No way!"

"Yes way! Yes way!"

"When did this happen?!"

"I don't know. A minute ago? Ashley laughed. "I was at the parking lot on my way up here. I was just about to get to the lobby when I bumped into him. Well by accident but that's not the issue now. So we started talking…"

"You actually talked to him? Wait, he_ talked _to you?"

"Uh huh he did! Anyway, we started talking and I was SO nervous, I could just feel my legs shaking!"

"So then what happened?"

"So then he was like how I looked uneasy...which I _was._ And then...that's when he asked me this question..."

"The D-A-T-E?" Michelle asked, suddenly becoming just as exicited as the punk diva was.

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Precisely! He asked me out on a date!

"Oh my gosh!"

Then a high pitched girly squeal was made by the two blonde women and they began to bounce up and down the carpeted floor.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" said Michelle. She threw he arms out and enclosed them tightly around Ashley's shoulders as she hugged her.

"I'm happy too!" said Ashley with a smile. Things were just starting to look up for her. She had gotten the chance to date the guy she was crushing on since day one. She couldn't wait. "Uh 'Chelle?"

"Yes honey?"

"You're squishing me."

"Oh sorry."

Michelle pulled away from the hug and tried to maintain her composure. "So when are you going?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? No freakin' way! You're joking."

"'Chelle I won't be if I tell you this now," said Ashley with a scoff.

Michelle made a gasp and squealed. "This is so awesome!"

"I know right?!" Ashley said and made a squeal of her own. "I'm so ecstatic about this! I still can't believe it!"

"Well don't just stand here. Let's talk about what you should wear tonight!"

Ashley beamed. "I'm so lucky to have a great friend like you. You know what right?"

Michelle giggled. "You can thank me after we find the perfect outfit for you."

So the two women began to chatter and rummaged in Ashley's suitcase at the start of finding an outfit for the date tonight. While thinking about the night ahead of her, she couldn't help but to smile at this. She was going out with the guy she liked on the Smackdown roster.

That would be the night that she was definitely looking forward to.

--

_So you asked her out huh?_

"Yep I did. So far things have been going smooth like whipped cream topped on a hot fudge sundae. Like I told you before, the Edgemaster always wins so be prepare to lose that Benjamin to me."

_Not so fast Champ. Don't think you've won just yet. This is just the beginning. You've got three weeks with this girl and if you mess this up, you ain't gonna get my money. In fact if you didn't get through this at all, I'm gonna be taking your money, got that?_

Adam chuckled. "Not if I win."

He looked down on his lap where the guidebook was laid opened in front of him. There was an advertisement that had caught his eye for some time now.

"Anyway, I gotta go and call this grill and bar I've found in this guidebook here."

_Listen man you don't even like this girl so how will you know if you won't screw this up?_

He rolled his eyes as he listened to MVP joking about what he was about to do. Adam was going to take Ashley out on a date. It wasn't because he was interested in her. This was to prove to MVP that he could woo any girl who was that gullible enough to be fallen under his charm. So far Adam had used his own special power over the pathetic diva…and it worked according to plan.

"Look dude I have my ways that shall not be revealed by the master himself okay? Trust me. When I say I'll get something done, I will get it done and you can count on it. Adios amigo. I'll tell you all the details about the 'date' tomorrow."

_Sounds sweet. Have fun!_

Adam ended the call and chuckled to himself before looking down onto the same page he was at. He traced his finger over the small advertisement for the number of the place he was going to call. He dialed the number on his cell phone and placed it on his ear once more. As he listened to the rings on the other line, it wasn't long before the person answered. After making the reservations, he closed the flip of his phone and taking up the guidebook, he tossed both items to the passenger seat and turned to start the engine.

"Three weeks huh?" Adam asked himself with a slight laugh as if it meant nothing at all. He maneuvered the rental car out of the parking lot on his way to the mall. "This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby. Those hundred bucks will be mine by the time I got this over with."

And he may be right about that. Little did Ashley know the true intention behind the so called 'date' that she got herself into. After three weeks of the dating game, if Adam—or rather when Adam_ succeeded_, MVP would lose his money to him and then Adam would simply 'break things off' with the punk diva.

That shouldn't be too complicated for him right? Why would be it appear to be hard? There was absolutely nothing that Adam himself couldn't handle.

Soon enough it would all be over and done with and then things would get back to normal in the life of the Rated-R Superstar.


	2. How the Bet Began

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, FarraSti, rory21 and The Rated R Superstar for the reviews. Sorry for the late update, blame writer's block lol. Anyways hope you like this chapter so…happy reading.**

**Chapter 2 – How the Bet Began**

"Honestly that guy annoys me so much. He always following whenever he gets the opportunity. He always following me, sending texts me, following me…did I mention following me?"

Ashley laughed as she sat up on her double bed to take a good look of her face's facial expression. She could very well tell that Michelle was very annoyance about a certain superstar that was now a topic of the conversation.

"Actually you mention that four times. And I'm pretty sure it means that he. . ."

"Don't," Michelle cut her off and held her hand at her face to stop her from talking. "I know what you're going to say so don't."

"But Jamie. . ."

"What did I just say to you?"

"But he's. . ."

"Ash."

"Okay fine," Ashley made a roll of the eyes before revealing smirk and then said rather quickly, "Jamie's got a crush on you!"

"ASHLEY MASSARO!"

"That's my name," said Ashley with a grin. Michelle didn't look that much amused as her. She folded her arms. Ashley faked a confused look. "What?"

"You know _exactly_ what," Michelle stated. "I told you to _not_ bring that up but _you_ continually _insisted _on doing so."

"That's because I see something that _you_ don't?" Ashley smirked.

"Come again?" Michelle stared back at her disbelievingly. "Are you serious? No way! That cannot be the answer!"

"No guy can't just follow your or text you for no reason at all," Ashley pointed out. "Unless Jamie is either number one: a nutcase which I highly doubt. Or number two: he's a stalker which I would laugh off at that idea since he's way too nice to be a stalker. So. . .that leaves number three. . ."

"And that would be?" Michelle asked.

"He's simply falling head over boots for you." Ashley beamed.

"He doesn't like me!" Michelle hissed before giving her a confused look. "And I thought it's head over heels."

"Well I just thought of giving it a masculine touch since he's a guy and you know. . .doesn't wear heels?"

Michelle could only roll her eyes at the comment and laughed. "You know how I miss your randomness?"

"Yeah I know."

They laughed. Time had flown by fast though to Ashley, it had only been a week since she had her official return back to Smackdown from an injury. While she was out for four months, she had been training very hard and was longing to be back in action. It was hard for her to see her friends on TV when she couldn't be part of the excitement too.

But she was patiently counting down the days. Soon months turned to weeks. Then to days. Then to hours. Then to that minute when she knew when she first stepped into the arena that she was indeed back.

The laughter soon died down a minute later and Ashley was the first to spoke.

"But seriously 'Chelle I honestly do think that he likes you and I'm not saying this just to make fun of you."

Michelle nodded and sighed as she hugged her knees close to her chest. "It's just that I don't feel the same way he does for me. And I'm kinda interested in someone else, you know?"

"Yeah sure," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "The American Bad Ass Wannabe."

"Ash you promised to be nice to him," said Michelle. She was a little upset but also a bit hurt by the dirty blonde's comment on Chuck Palumbo.

"I didn't say anything bad about him."

"But you were going to."

"I was. . ." Ashley couldn't argue to that since Michelle was right. She was going to make a bad comment on him. She sighed. "Look I know that I promised you to be nice to him. But you know very well that I just don't like him at all."

"You didn't even give him a chance. How could you judge him based on what you heard about him?"

"It's not only just the words that got me convinced of that. It's his actions and the way he portrays himself in public. He thinks he's so cool and better than everyone else just because he's got a chopper."

"That's not true," Michelle said, quickly coming to his defense. "And what you just said was based on your personal opinion of him!"

"Okay so maybe it is."

"So you'll give him a chance right?"

Ashley shrugged. Michelle raised a brow at her. Ashley made a sign of defeat.

"Okay how about this? I'll _try_ to try to be nice to him. Sounds fine with you?"

Michelle smiled eventually. "That's fine."

Ashley smiled too. But it wasn't genuine. Instead it was forced.

"So what's the plan for today?" Michelle asked.

"Oh I have a photo shoot to go to this morning."

"Okay cool. Well I think I'll stay here and relax for a bit. You know how we've been out for almost the whole day yesterday!"

Ashley giggled. "Yeah true. Alright, sounds good."

"Wanna call room service? I just don't feel like going downstairs."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay." Michelle picked up the phone and dialed the room service number. "I bet you want pancakes"

"You know me too well." Ashley grinned.

**X x x x X**

"So I'll see you later?" The woman asked in a seductive manner.

"Sure thing." He winked at her. "See ya later."

The woman blew a kiss to the man before walking away. He watched her leave the gym room.

He didn't just watch her leave. He was checking out her back side.

"Adam you have done it again," he told himself with a chuckle. He shoved a neatly folded piece of paper into the pocket of his t-shirt. He turned to join the two fellow Smackdown superstars who had apparently witnessed the whole 'meeting'. One superstar had a look of disbelief. The other superstar seemed pleased about it.

"You have got to tell me your secrets!" Kenny Dykstra piped up with a grin. "How do you manage to get her number in five minutes?!"

Adam grinned. "The master never reveals his secrets."

"Aw but I wanna know!" Kenny protested with a pout.

"Will you stop acting like a three year old?" Adam rolled his eyes. "So as you guys can see with your own two eyes, ladies adore me. I can attract more girls than Miz can."

"Of course! Of course! Absolutely!" Kenny quickly agreed. "I mean no one and I mean no one can't beat what we've just seen!"

Adam smirked at the comment and soon his eyes turned to the man standing opposite Kenny. He hadn't spoken a word since Adam got back. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at him in silence.

"What's the matter MVP? Cat got your tongue?"

He didn't say a word for a minute. Then he finally spoke. "You just got lucky."

Adam scoffed. "Ha! You actually think that I couldn't pull this off. You have no idea who you're talking to now, do you? You told me to get the chick's number. . ." He reached into his pocket of his t- shirt and waved the small paper over his mouth. "And guess what? I did!"

MVP was about to snatch the paper but Adam was quick to move it away.

"Oh no you don't. She's interesting in a sexy blonde Canadian which just so happens to be me of course."

"No one could do it better than you Champ!"

Adam smirked and turned to the younger Smackdown superstar. "Well I'm glad that someone sees that, unlike a certain MVP."

MVP scoffed. "Oh so you think you could take any girl you want?"

"Girls," Adam corrected. "I don't settle for just one you know what I'm saying?"

"I totally got you man," Kenny laughed as he raised his hand in the air.

Adam looked from Kenny's hand to Kenny and raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Well I just thought that we're going to. . .you know." Kenny used his other hand and slapped it onto this other.

"High five? With that sweaty hand? I don't think so."

While Kenny was rubbing his hands against his gym clothes, Adam turned his focus on MVP and smirked. "So now you see that there's nothing that I can't handle."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you got that right," Adam said confidently.

"Okay then. Well how about a diva? I bet that you can get her to fall for you."

"Who says I can't? They're all the same."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet a hundred bucks that you can't!"

Adam scoffed in disbelief. "Is this a real bet?"

"Maybe not. . ." said MVP. "Or maybe it is!"

"Ha! Piece of cake! I bet I can!"

MVP smirked. "I bet you can't do that in three weeks!"

"Are you kidding me? This is gonna be easy as making a pumpkin pie!"

"Actually it's not that easy to make. I tried it once and. . ."

"Uh Kenny…would you mind zipping it?" Adam asked referring to his mouth.

"Zip what? Your gym bag?" Kenny obviously didn't catch that.

Adam slapped a palm against his forehead. "Never mind."

"So you think you can do it all huh Champ?" MVP smirked.

"Look dude I don't know who you think you're talking to but listen to this and listen well. You can tell me to do something and you can guaran-damn- tee that I can!"

"Alright then."

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Let me think for a sec. . .nope!"

Kenny looked at MVP in disbelief. "Are you crazy man? Adam is the master of all chick magnets!"

"Thank you for that Kenny." Adam smirked. Kenny may be annoying but he was a good protestor on his behalf.

MVP chuckled in amusement. "Master of chick magnets huh?"

"You go that right!" Adam smirked.

"Well let's put that to the test then."

"Bring it on!" Kenny exclaimed. "Adam can handle anything! Just tell him the word and he can--"

"Kenny could you do me a favor?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure," said Kenny with a grin. "What you want to do?"

Adam's smile soon dropped instantly before he said, "Shut up."

"Oh sorry." Kenny made a motion with his hand to 'zip' his lips together.

"Thank you," said Adam as he rolled his eyes. He turned to MVP who now had a smirk on his face. Adam raised a brow and made a confused look. What could he be planning?

"Alright Champ. Let's turn this into a _real_ deal. You said you could get a diva to fall for you right?"

"Yeah that's right," said Adam. He wondered what the United States champion was going to say next.

"Okay then. Let's make a bet. I want you to take a date a diva from our brand in three weeks and then at the last day, you simply end things with her."

"So you want me to date a diva?"

"Yep."

"And then dump her afterwards?"

"You betcha! If you can pull this off, the hundred dollars goes to you."

Adam smirked. "Ha! This is going to be a piece of cake! Right Kenny?"

Kenny made a 'Uh huh' sound as he nodded with a cheeky smile.

"But if you fail to do so. . .you have to give me your money!"

"Fat chance! There's no way I'm taking my wallet out of my pocket!"

"Just do what I say and you don't have to," MVP chuckled.

"Fine then. I will and I'll be laughing so much in the end when I take that Benjamin from ya!"

"Wait just a second Champ! I didn't mention the best part."

"And that would be?"

"That I get to choose a diva for you!"

Adam scoffed. "Is that it?"

"You don't get it do you? I said _choose_!"

"Yeah you said _choose_," Adam mocked with sarcasm. "So what?"

"I've got a perfect diva for you in mind." MVP chuckled.

So he already had something in mind? Adam smirked at the thought. This challenge should be easy.

"_This should be good," _he thought.

"And who do you have in mind?" Adam asked aloud.

"The punk princess herself."

"Ha!" Adam laughed. "That's going to be easy! Easy as. . ."

His grin suddenly vanished from his face completely when he realized who the diva was. His eyes suddenly widen at the thought.

"Making a pumpkin pie?" MVP finished. Now he had stolen Adam's smirk.

"Hey guys can we bite to eat now?" Kenny asked. "The mentioning of pie is making me hungry."

**A/N: LOL at Kenny! Sorry, just have to mention that! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks much!  
**

**Next chapter****: After returning from her photo shoot, Ashley meets her crush Adam at the parking lot. . .and gets surprised when he asks her out.**


	3. Meeting at the Parking Lot

**A/N: Yes I know. It's been AGES since I updated this lol.  
Thanks to Talena Atfield is my GODDESS, ****xAttitudex****, ****Farra Sti****, ****Inday****, ****rory21**** and ****TorriexJohn**** for the reviews. Please keep them coming :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting at the Parking Lot**

Arching her back slightly, she did a pose just as the photographer wanted her to be in. Flashes of white light aimed at the dirty blonde seconds later. Then she did another pose, only this time she raised her hand up and formed a 'rock on' sign.

"Okay, that's a rap!" The photographer announced.

"Yeah!" Ashley whooped and made the sign again and laughed.

"Great job out there," he complimented.

"Aw thanks Dean," Ashley beamed. "It was fun working with you."

"And the same goes to you. Take care."

"You too. See ya."

Ashley shook his hand and then went to collect her handbag from the changing room. She made a happy sigh once she had stepped out of the dark studio and into the bright sunshine outside. Usually it would be tiring to be on her feet for hours, taking one picture after the next and then she couldn't leave unless both her and the photographer were satisfied with the outcome of each photo.

But with a smile that was now formed on her face, she knew that the hard work was definitely worth it. She couldn't wait for the pictures to be posted soon.

She took out her cell phone from her pocket. She decided to check on Michelle.

"Hey there," Ashley said. "What are you up to?"

"_Just watching the Friends DVD. Are you done with the photoshoot?"_

"Yeah like five minutes ago. It was terrific."

"_Awesome. So are you coming back here? I was thinking that we should go out to each lunch together."_

"That sounds like a plan! Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"_Okay later Ash."_

Ashley hung up and slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. She got into her vehicle and started the engine, only to make a squeal at a loud pitch when a certain song played on the radio at the perfect timing.

"Simple Plan!" Ashley exclaimed, squealing like a teenager. "And they're playing my favorite song! Sooooo sweet!"

She was grinning madly and then she yelled, "Hey hey!" along with one of her favorite rock bands of all time. Now a drive back to the hotel should be a nice one.

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem_

"Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them." Ashley sang along to the first verse, rocking her head from side to side to the beat. "I know that people say we're never going to make it. But I know we're going to get through this!"

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
_

"Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now!"

_Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
Don't, Don't, Don't…._

"Take my haaannnnnndddddd tonight! Let's not think about tomorrow. Take my haaannnnnndddddd tonight! We could find some place to go!"

_Cause our hearts are locked forever_

_And our love will never die_

"Take my haaannnnnndddddd tonight! One last tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmme!"

Ashley whooped as the song went ahead to the 'Hey hey' part of the song.

"I have got to get their album, seriously! Oh there's the mall I saw on my way to the studio. Maybe I should check it out. Hopefully I can find it there!"

So Ashley made a stop at the mall and went in search of the CD store. Luckily she had found one at the bottom floor so she didn't have to take an escalator. Ashley searched through the black shelves and then it wasn't long until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Ashley said as she saw a collection of CD's under the _Rock_ genre.

"Let's see what we've got there… Augustana, Bryan Adam, Coldplay…" Ashley made a sudden gasp when she discovered a CD that caught her eye.

"Paramore!" She picked up the CD and looked at it. "Aw I'll take it! Oh I gotta have that new album from Three Doors Down, definitely! But I'm still not seeing Simple…wait a minute. Oh my gosh. No way. No way! No way no way no way!!"

She bounced up and down and she had finally found the CD that she was looking for.

"Simple Plan! Ahhhhhhh! This place rocks!"

As she was jumping with excitement, she caught a glance of other customers looking at her oddly. Once she saw the looks on their faces, the dirty blonde stopped dead. Ashley couldn't help but to blush a little in embarrassment after putting herself in the centre of attention. Then she got a bit startled when a voice called to her from behind, making Ashley turn to face a girl.

"Oh hi," Ashley said, quickly making a smile to hide her nervousness.

"Hi," The shop assistant greeted her with a smile. "Would you like some help with anything?"

"Uh…." Ashley cleared her throat before replying in a calm tone, "I think I'm good, thanks. She held up the CD's. "Where can I find the cashier?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Kenny assured him, grinning with amusement as he watched Adam pacing up and down the room. He leaned against the wall nearby the window. "I mean it's just _her_."

Adam stopped pacing and gave him a look. "Exactly."

"I still don't get it." Kenny was confused. "What is there to worry about?"

"Okay Kenny. Let me make this perfectly clear so you can understand. I. Don't. Like. Her."

"Yeah…I gathered that." Kenny laughed. "That's what you were fretting about? The fact that you dislike her?"

"No I'm also fretting about when King Kong is ripping off the hotel roof." Adam said with sarcasm. "Yes that's what I'm fretting about! MVP knew that I don't like her. That's why he picked her…so he can get the easy win! He picked the worst of all the divas!"

Adam never liked Ashley, the day she debuted to Smackdown. There was something about her that he didn't like. There was no need to find a reason. He just didn't like her. That was that.

Kenny made a shrug as Adam went on to pace again. "Hey, look at the bright side. At least it's not Maryse. You can't understand half of what she's saying with that Italian accent."

Adam paused his pacing and gave him a knowing look. "Kenny...she's French."

"Oh yeah…" Kenny nodded in embarrassment. "right. My bad."

Adam let out a frustrated sign, ignoring Kenny's last comment as he went on to complain about the situation he was now stuck in.

"You see how smart MVP is?" Adam questioned, though it was intended to be a rhetorical question. "He picked out one of the divas that I couldn't stand so by this he could take my money easy. See the problem that I'm in now?"

Never did he expect the young superstar to be chuckling as if he had just gotten the best joke ever. The Rated-R superstar looked at him bewilderedly. Kenny was supposed to help him out and now…he was laughing?

"And may I ask what is so funny?" Adam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was definitely not in a good mood for any jokes.

Kenny managed to hold it in at last. "Why look at it as a problem? Think of it as an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Adam repeated.

"Of course. I mean look at you. You got style, the looks…you've got a way of making those girls to follow your lead. So what difference does it make with dating Ashley compared to the women you've dated before?"

He smirked. "You are so right. Girls fall for me. They can't resist me. They're simply the same when they're around me!"

"Exactly. So you go and do your stuff and win your hundred bucks from MVP!"

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed with a clap. "I can't wait to see that look on his face in the end after I win! Ha!"

"Yep," said Kenny with a smirk and nodded. He turned his head to look out the window. As he did so, something got his attention and decided to take a closer look.

"Okay…so now I should go and find her right?" Adam went on to say. "I wonder which hotel room she stays in…I think it would be wise if I go to the front desk and find out right?"

"I don't think that would be necessary," Kenny spoke.

Adam scoffed. "Oh come on Kenny, you don't seriously think I would waste a whole day just to find her room, do you? This hotel has ten floors if you haven't checked. And let's not forgot about the number of rooms each floor h--"

"I wasn't going to advise you to do that…" Kenny said, looking at him oddly.

"Then what are you trying to imply then?"

Kenny smirked and pulled off the curtain to expose the view of the window. "Come and see for yourself."

Confused by the response, Adam joined Kenny by the window. Kenny's finger gestured toward the parking lot.

"See that silver convertible coming in? That's _her _car."

"Really? Well speak of the devil…"

"Uh huh." Kenny turned to him. "I guess the game starts now huh?"

Adam looked at Kenny and then back to the parking lot again.

It seemed as though he didn't have to search for that certain diva after all.

**X-x-x-x-x**

From the time she parked her car, she didn't get out of it yet.

There was one excuse to that.

Music.

She would have gotten out of the car now if Misery Business had not played at the exact moment when she was about to go. Ashley rocked her head sideways to the beat of the song blasting from the stereo; singing her heart out.

Literally.

"Whoa I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now! Whoa…"

Quickly she gained her composure as if she was _finally _ready to resist listening to another coming from the song.

"Okay, hyper mood…" Her engine came to a dead silence as she turned the key. "off."

She shoved her new CD's into the glove compartment so she could play them in her car later. She stepped out of her vehicle and locked her doors before departing.

With a smile curving on her lips, anyone could tell that she was having a good day. The photo shoot was fun and she bought a couple albums of her favorite bands. The dirty diva wondered what else could make her day better?

Then Ashley stopped dead all of a sudden. Her eyes widen. Her heart leapt madly with fear.

She caught a sight of a dirty blonde man appearing from the entrance. And he was coming into the parking lot…

_Oh god. He's making his way here. What to do?_

Desperate to think of a quick solution, she thought of just walking by and hoped that he didn't notice.

Despite the fact that she had a secret desire for him to notice her.

But in her case, now was definitely not the time. She wasn't prepared for this unexpected meeting.

She hung her head low and started to quicken her pace in the hopes of getting into the lobby without him not being noticed. Unfortunately, her journey had been stopped when she knocked into someone by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry," she began quickly. "I should watch where I was…"

As she looked up however, she felt a sensation burning her cheeks as a pair of the black shades looked down at her.

"…Going." She finished.

The man chuckled. He pulled them up to reveal his green eyes hidden underneath the shades. He smiled at her.

"Hey Ashley."

"Umm…h-hi A-adam."

"I see that you just got here."

"Y-yeah. I had a photo shoot today. Not that it sounds exciting or…"

"Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah it definitely was." Ashley was quick to add with a nod.

"Awesome."

"Yeah…so anyway, I'm sorry again for bumping into you. Have a nice day. Bye!"

Before she could make her escape, something got in her way. She felt the heat radiated from his hand to her shoulder. Her body began to shiver at this.

"Wait. I'm happy that I ran into you. I've wanted to talk to you."

Did she hear what she thought he said? He wanted talk to her?

Did he really say that?

No it couldn't be. She had to be imagining that.

Was it because of the loud music that caused her ears to stop functioning properly?

Adam shifted her body to face him and smiled. Ashley simply stared back and said nothing.

"I see that you're probably a bit uncomfortable around me since we barely see eye to eye. How about we go out so we can get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

Ashley blinked.

_Did he just ask me out on a date?_

Okay. The loud music just had to be blamed somehow.

"Ashley?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Ashley blinked again. "Ummm…"

He took hold of her hand. "Go out with me and I promise that you'll never regret it."

She glanced from his hand holding hers and then back to him. As she did, his smile appeared.

"Well…okay."

Now his smile brightened. "Great. How about we meet in the lobby, say around eight?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Then eight it is." He winked. "See you tonight."

And with that said, he took a few steps back to take a good look at her. He held a sexy smirk for her before lowering his shades and turned away.

**X-x-x-x-x**

Did she actually tell him yes?

She couldn't believe it. She was going out with the Rated-R superstar.

Tonight.

As the thought finally sunk into her head, there was something inside her that was waiting to burst with excitement.

And that was what exactly happened the minute she opened the door. Today just might turn out to be the best day of her life.

"Miiiiiicchhhheellllle!"

**X-x-x-x-x**

As soon as he slipped into his car, he let out a laugh.

"Oh wow. This turned to be easy than I though."

Adam shook his head slightly as he thought of meeting came back to him.

This was too easy.

"Perfect. So now the question…where in the hell should I take her?"

He paused for thought. "Think….think. I can't take her out to pizza. Can't take her to a movie either. That's way too cheap for my taste. I have to take out to somewhere _special_."

But he couldn't think of one. He needed a restaurant guide or something to give him ideas.

Then a thought came to him. He reached for the glove compartment and pulled out a guidebook. He never intended to use it but Kenny insisted in keeping it away, just in case.

"Ha. And to think that I told him that I didn't need one. Kenny did something wise for once."

Whilst he was flipping through the pages, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_I just got the most surprising news._

Adam raised his eyebrow, confused with what MVP just told him. "And that is?"

_I rang Kenny just a while ago and he told me everything. Did everything that he said about you was true?_

Adam got confused by the question being thrown at him. But then a smirk slowly appeared after. He was sure that he had it already figured out.

"It depends what Kenny told you," he said.

_He said that you were meeting Ashley. Or…have you met her already?_

So his prediction turned out to be accurate after all.

And luckily for him, he had his answer.

"Yes I did."

**A/N: So as you can see, this chapter takes you back to the prologue basically. It's like the beginning of the beginning, if that really makes sense :P**

**Next chapter****: Adam takes Ashley out on a 'date'. Will it go well as planned?**


	4. The Date

**A/N: Thank you to: Farra Sti, xAttitudex and rory21 for the reviews.**

**Feedback on this chapter will be grealy appreciated. **

**Happy reading :)**

**--**

**Chapter 4 – The Date**

"So how do I look?"

Michelle tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm. Turn around for me."

Ashley did as she was told, twirling her body around slowly so her friend could survey the outfit carefully. She had on a low cut frilly black dress and a pair of black stilettos to match.

"Aw honey you look gorgeous!" said Michelle, clapping her hands together in excitement and made a squeal afterwards.

Ashley didn't seem so convinced about that compliment though.

"Are you sure it doesn't show too much cleavage?"

"No it doesn't," Michelle answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Michelle assured her with a smile.

The dirty blonde turned to look at the mirror. A smile touched her lips once she saw herself in a beautiful dress.

"Wow you're right. I do look good."

"Amazing."

"Thank you," said Ashley, smiling. "So what about my hair?" She had her hair curled up to perfection. "Does it look alright?"

"Yes, yes…and yes."

"Should I--"

But Michelle cut her off at her mid sentence. "Ash, sweetheart. Believe me when I say that you look fine. You have nothing to worry about, alright?"

Ashley let out a breath to calm down. "Okay, sorry. I'm just a little worried you know? I mean I want to look good…for him."

It was her first date after all. She needed to make the first impression.

"But I already told you of my comment didn't I? Wasn't I the one who helped you to pick out an outfit?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop worrying! You look great, I'm telling you. I'm sure Adam will think so, too."

Ashley nodded, sucking another breath of air once more and exhaled it slowly. "Okay. I think…I think I'm ready."

"Are you?" Michelle asked.

She paused for a moment to turn to the mirror one last time. The reflection stared back at the woman that had just made her lips curled upward in a smile seconds later.

"Of course I am!" Ashley giggled.

Michelle jumped up and down and clasped her hands together. "That's what I want to hear!"

Ashley grinned and flung her arms around her friend. "Thank you so much for helping me Michelle. You're the best!"

"Anytime girly." She pulled away and gave Ashley a serious look. "You better give me all the details of your date when you get back. I'll be waiting."

"Don't worry. My lovely assistant will be informed," said Ashley with a wink.

"Good. Now scoot!" Michelle told, giving her the gesture with both of her hands to make her leave. "It's nearly eight."

"Bye!" said Ashley. She picked up her purse on her way out and before leaving, she gave a last smile to the tall blonde and then she disappeared. Michelle let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into her bed.

"I'm glad that's over. I wonder what's on TV tonight."

The sound of a click was made suddenly and this made Michelle snapped her head to the door again. It opened slightly and Ashley's head appeared peeping from behind.

"Um, Michelle? Do you think I put on too much eye shadow over my eyes?"

Michelle showed her clenched teeth. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Her teeth were still showing though her mouth appeared to be not moving.

"Don't make me throw a_ pillow_ at you."

Ashley cackled with laughter. "Alright, I'm going! I'm going!"

The door closed again, leaving Michelle to roll her eyes and chuckled in amusement after what had just happened.

**-----**

The dirty blonde was ready physically. But to be ready mentally was another story.

She wished that the elevator would operate just a little slower than usual so she could have some time to think of what to say to him. But nevertheless the doors were opened again, forcing her to step into the lobby.

"Okay, just stay calm. Stay cool." Then she groaned. "Who am I kidding? I can't go through this."

Now she wished that Michelle was here to walk here down to meet him. But it was already too late to go back up to the room. As much as she was excited to go out with a guy she liked, she wondered how she would get through this without the shyness creeping up on her.

_Be yourself. That's all that you can do._

Not only had this line reminded her of her very first theme song, it also gave her confidence that she needed. All she had to do was just to be her true self and not pretend to be someone that she was not.

So with a smile on her face, she continued to walk on forward. She refused to let fear pull her back. Her stomach began to flutter at the sight of her date waiting for him. He had a smile on his face too once he caught sight of her.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"Hey," Ashley replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Wow, you look…so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Ashley, blushing and giggling softly. "You look really handsome."

"Thank you," said Adam. "I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ashley noticed that he had one arm behind his back. Clearly he was hiding something.

"For you." Adam smiled and presented the diva with a pretty red rose to her. Ashley was touched by this gesture.

"Aw, it's so pretty!" Ashley took it and made a whiff. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. So…shall we?" Adam asked, offering his arm.

Ashley giggled and was more than happy to take it. "Yes we shall."

------

Their date at the restaurant went well and the Rated R superstar was pleased by this. They had their meal and all was left was the wine.

_So far, so good._

Looking at the diva sitting across from him, he wondered if it couldn't get any easier than this. He just went with the flow and now the diva just went along.

Without knowing his true intentions, that was.

"So do you have any matches scheduled for this week?" He asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Ashley placed her glass down before turning her attention to him. "Now that I think about it, yeah I do. I got Maryse as my opponent. Boy, I can't wait to shut her up. She annoys me seriously."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah she is being really full of herself huh?"

"Tell me about it. She thinks that she's the hottest diva on Smackdown." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Well there is one hottest diva that has my eye...and I'm looking at her right now."

By this compliment, her cheeks turned bright red. She giggled. "Oh wow, no wonder you're called the Rated R superstar.

Adam laughed and made an innocent shrug afterwards. "Just being honest."

She smiled, not sure of what to say next. "I'm not quite sure of what to say to that…"

"Am I being too direct? 'Cause if I am then…"

"No it's okay," said Ashley with a giggle. "But…thank you."

"You're welcome," Adam offered a wine and lifted his glass to his lips. "So would you like to have dessert? I can't imagine having a perfect evening like this without dessert."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Ashley. "You know what I'm in the mood for?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

Ashley smirked. "Chocolate."

"Oh I like the way you think," said Adam, returning the smirk. "And since we've agree on that, how about we have some chocolate cake?"

Ashley made a wide smile at the suggestion. "Sounds good to me!"

Adam chuckled softly. But it wasn't made in a good way though.

Indeed the Rated R superstar got her where he wanted him. He was very sure that he would win the bet in the end and MVP would have to be force to give up his money.

"Then chocolate cake it is," he said.

------

The night breeze brushed past them as they took a walk down the wharf. It would be a perfect time for them to relax a little before they head back to the hotel.

"This is really…nice," said Ashley. She wished she could say something more but for now that was all she could think of.

"Yeah, it sure is."

She made a glance to her side and instantly a fluttery sensation came in her stomach when his eyes were already staring back at her. She hid her fear with a smile

"So, um…"

Then he stopped, prompting Ashley to stop as well. She turned at her heels.

That was when she thought her heart had stopped when she was facing him. Then a smile came on his lips.

"I had a great time with you. I hope you feel the same too."

"Yes I do." Ashley nodded and smiled to assure him of her answer. "I enjoyed myself."

"That's good to hear."

Ashley nodded again. She wished that she could think of something else to say but it seemed like her brain had frozen on her, for some reason.

Maybe it was because at that moment, his hand was holding her smaller hand.

Ashley thought she had died on the spot when she felt the warmth radiating from his hand. The softness of his hand was welcoming and she wouldn't mind letting him hold it.

She wished that she could hold this hand forever and to never let it go.

Adam smiled upon her before murmuring, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're one of a kind?"

"Not exactly." Her voice matched his without knowing.

"Well you are."

He slowly took a step forward to her. She didn't move a muscle. The gap between them was turning smaller now.

Adam stroked a finger on the side of her face and then it found its way underneath her chin.

The dirty blonde's attention was no longer onto his eyes.

Instead they were entirely focused on his lips....

------

Though she returned to the room, her mind wasn't exactly in the same room with her.

Thoughts were swirling in her mind about what had happened at the wharf. To her, it seemed surreal.

Michelle was found sleeping with the television on, as usual. Ashley rolled her eyes at the sight and giggled softly. She could always tell her give her the details on her date in the morning.

Or maybe there was another way to wake her up.

She tiptoed over to her friend's bed and found the remote in her hand. The tall blonde appeared peaceful, obviously not aware of her friend's presence.

And with a mischievous smirk, she stretched her hand to reach for the device…

"Hey I was watching that!" Michelle exclaimed, getting up quickly from her one relaxed position to a rather alert one as she sat up.

Ashley bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing at this funny sight.

"Really?" She asked, giving her a knowing look and placed her hands on her hips. 'Cause when I came in, you were sleeping like a baby." Then she smirked. "I thought you said that you were gonna wait for me to come back."

She looked from the television and then back to the dirty blonde.

"I _was_ waiting," Michelle insisted stubbornly. "…I was just closing my eyes for a bit."

"Sure you were," Ashley responded with sarcasm with a roll of the eyes. "Well you look tired so I can always tell you about my date tomor…"

"I prefer hearing the details right now."

"Wow you're really are awake." Ashley made a laugh, surprised by her quick response. "Okay. I'll tell you now."

"Well come on, sit down! Sit down!"

Ashley grinned at the invite and sat on Michelle's bed. "Alright where shall I start?"

"You can start by telling me how it was," said Michelle, smirking at her.

The dirty blonde giggled at the thought of the date. She smiled widely on that moment when Adam was etched in her mind.

Especially the part when she was thinking back to how the date had ended.

"Well tonight was…"

-----

"Tonight was fantastic."

Kenny cocked his eyebrow at this comment. "Really? The date was that good?"

"Of course." Adam poured himself a glass of water. He made a chuckle. "I mean everything came out perfect."

"Wow…" Kenny wasn't sure of what to think next. "So you actually enjoyed it?"

Adam nearly choked on his water after his first sip. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now what a second. Who says about _enjoying_ it? You know damn well that the reason that I'm in this situation is because of MVP. So I did what I have to make it seem that way."

Kenny nodded. "So you're confident that you're going to win the bet?"

Adam scoffed. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be? The girl likes me. So why should I harbor any doubt now?"

Kenny couldn't think of any reason to this. His lips parted again.

"Yeah, just as I thought," said Adam. "There is no reason."

"Okay so maybe I don't but…how can you be sure that you'll win this in the end. I mean you have three weeks with the girl you never take an interest in…"

"Well that could change."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Kenny saw Adam's smirk which lead him to questioning.

Adam took another sip of water. His smirk had not faded away. "Let's just say that I got her where I wanted her to be."

-----

Michelle made a squeal at a high pitch. If she wasn't wide awake before, she definitely was now after receiving a revelation of Ashley's special night.

"Oh my god! You kissed! You kissed!"

"I know!" Ashley unleashed her giggles as they had gotten uncontrollable to hold on for much longer. "It was amazing."

"Aw this is great!" said Michelle. "Who knows? Maybe this could be the start of something."

"I don't know. Maybe. But if so…" Ashley couldn't help but to smile widely as the images of Adam occupied her mind at that point. "Then I hope so too."


	5. Excusez Moi?

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, Queen of Destruction2, Edgesgurl and rory21 for the reviews. You guys rock :D**

**Oh and I've decided that Randy's going to be in this story. So let's pretend he's part of Smackdown, alright? Lol.**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 5 – Excusez-Moi?**

While the Friday night show_ Smackdown_ went on full swing, there was the usual heavy air of anticipation hanging over the superstars. Some were currently warming up before their respective matches; some left to perform in front of the fans and came back with either smiles of victory or disappointments (or frustration) of losses; and there were many others who weren't booked for a match that night so they were stuck with basically nothing to do.

The catering room would always be deserted most of the time but it was still considered to be a hang out place nevertheless. There were five superstars occupying a table at the far end. And the one who apparently taking the lead in the conversation seemed to be in a very good mood.

Adam wore a smirk on his face the entire time. This had to mean something.

"Well fellas…" Adam began, pinching at his shirt collar, jerking it upwards before resuming his sentence: "This goes to show you that I actually put my_ money_ where my mouth is. Get it? MVP?"

He looked across the table in time to see an irritated glare shooting back in his direction. Adam was enjoying this.

"Like me to repeat it so you can understand?" Adam asked. MVP made no reply.

The Rated R superstar rose from the bench and leaned his body inward, resting his elbows on the table for support. "I just said _money_. You know, that hundred bucks that we bet on but will eventually be mine in the end?" He titled his head sideways as if to study his face. "Does that ring a bell for ya? Huh?"

MVP's stare was still intense. "If you don't get off my face right now, I will slap you silly."

Raucous laughter burst among the group. Adam sat back into his seat, keeping his composure. He had gotten him angry. To him, his mission had accomplished.

After the noise finally cooled down, the world heavyweight champion received a pat on the shoulder from someone sitting at his left. It was Ken Kennedy. "Well I gotta say this. I won't be surprised if this guy right here…wins in the end."

"What are you saying?" MVP was gaping at this point.

Even though Randy Orton was the only guy sitting next to him, he wouldn't be getting his support. "Listen man," he started off with a chuckle. "I've known him long enough to know that he can pull this off. What Adam wants, Adam gets. Trust me on that."

"Thank you very much," said Adam. "At least I know there are people who actually are confident in me. Unlike _some_ people…"

"Hey, I have faith in you too!"

Everyone turned to someone who just made that statement.

"Err.…" Kenny Dysktra was feeling rather awkward after receiving the attention from the eight eyes staring at him. Now he was wishing that he kept his mouth shut. "Err…carry on!"

They turned to each other again, with Adam clearing his throat. "Right then. As I was saying…at least there are people who are actually confident that I can pull through this. Unlike _some_ people who think that I would never pull this off. Well, guess what? I've got this girl wrapped around my finger. She won't be out of my sight anytime soon."

MVP frowned. "Okay, fine. So you've been with Ashley for the past two days now. Big deal. You still have a long way to go my friend. And with that I mean within the next two weeks, there's a possibility that the tables will eventually turn!"

Adam shrugged non-chalantly. "Okay. I suppose we'll see to that. But until then…you can just watch me enjoy the smooth ride to victory, Mr. Most Valuable Player. Or should I say, Mr. Soon-to-be Most Valuable Loser."

Laughter crackled once more. MVP was on his own as he folded his arms in silence.

"Ha! Yeah that's a good one!" Kenny said. "Most Valuable Loser!" He laughed and slammed a hand a couple of times on the table. "That was brilliant! What was cleverly thought of! That was…"

And he promptly paused once the dead silence came again. The four superstars were looking at him. And neither of them had on smiles on their faces.

"Err…err…" Kenny tried to come up with something to break the uneasiness. "Does anyone want a fruit smoothie from the counter?"

---

It had been just two days since she went out on her date but yet she it seemed like it happened only yesterday….

The fluttery feeling burst inside her stomach. She couldn't help but to smile at this.

"You look happy," the hairstylist noted.

"Oh I am," Ashley assured her with a giggle. "Just thinking about someone."

"A guy perhaps?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ashley giggled. "Just had my first date with him recently."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah, nice." It was more that nice. To her, it was amazing.

"I'm almost done so you'll get out of here soon," said the hair stylist.

"Okay." Ashley wouldn't mind if she had to stay on the black chair a little longer. She could consume the time day dreaming.

Day dreaming about him. She could never get bored with this idea in mind.

The dirty blonde closed her eyes and let her thoughts took over. It was like a movie playing for the hundredth time in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it; neither did she want to.

And neither did she want to stop thinking about her first kiss with Adam either. She could reminisce about it over and over again and not complain.

Well, that was what she had been doing for the past two days. As of now, she was on cloud nine.

"Did someone just had her Happy Meal?"

Her thoughts of him vanished instantly by a voice, forcing Ashley to return to reality.

"Sorry?" Ashley opened her eyes and a frown quickly appeared. "Oh, it's _you_."

The diva standing in front of her made a chuckle. "Oui."

"Alright Ashley, you are free to do now," said the hairstylist.

"Okay cool. Thanks Rachel." She stood up from the black chair as her attention was now focused on the one diva she could not stand let alone see. "Now, what did you just say to me?"

"I was saying," Maryse sneered. "Did someone just had her Happy Meal?"

Ashley scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that smile on your ugly face."

"Oh really?" Ashley asked, raising a brow.

"Oui," was her prompt response. "Care to share some of the goodies?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I have eaten it already. But don't worry, next time I'll save you a Chicken Mcnugget so you can choke it down your pretty little throat." She flashed a fake smile. "Sounds good to you?"

Ashley could tell that Maryse didn't take the joke lightly but then hid her annoyance with a laugh. Couldn't she be more faker than this?

"You're a very funny girl. Nice hairdo by the way." Maryse flipped her platinum blonde hair, her way of showing that she was the Smackdown princess. "But it can never match with _my_ lovely hair."

"You're right. It can't. But I like it just the way it is."

She chuckled. "Well…you are the dirty diva after all…"

Ashley looked at her warily. "Excuse me? And what are you implying, exactly?"

The French Canadian wrapped a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. "You're proclaimed to be the dirty diva right? That means that you'll settle for _anything_ to go with your status, even if it means becoming like a prostitute at the end of the day."

She was taken aback by that filthy remark. But that didn't mean she wouldn't make a comeback. "Why you…"

A catfight was about to start…or it would have if someone hadn't caught Ashley's arm in time before her fist could collide into Maryse's face.

"Ash, don't." Michelle whispered in her ear while her glare was still focusing on the French blonde.

"Oh hello Michelle," Maryse began with a grin. "I hope that you're ready for our match tonight."

"I most definitely am," Michelle told with confidence. "Just so you know, that I've been training hard these past few weeks. So you better watch out. I may have something in store for you."

Maryse could not only snort. "Whatever. I'll see you in the ring. Au revoir, dirty diva."

And with that, she strutted away. The two friends rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I swear 'Chelle, I was just about to punch her so hard in the mouth that she wouldn't be able to show off that smirk again."

"I love the idea though," Michelle giggled. "But don't worry, I'll take care of her for you. Who knows…I might show off my new move in your favor."

"Please do, that will make my day. I'll see you after the match."

"Oh and before you go," Michelle piped up. "Someone was looking for you.

"Yeah? Who?" Ashley asked.

But she didn't need to ask once a smirk appeared on her friend's face. "I think you might have some idea on who it is."

That was when Ashley flushed. "He asked for me? Really? No wait, was it someone else? If it is, then I don't know to…"

"Will you quit your rambles already? Of course it's him! Now go and find him! He's in his locker room. He said to meet him there when you have the chance."

"Oh…well I suppose I could see him now…" Ashley looked at the tall blonde with uncertainty. "Right?"

"I can't believe you're even asking me this."

"I'm sorry. I was just…you know it seems so surreal to me, you know? I mean I like a guy and he actually feels the same way about me. I mean it's not like everyday when you can find a guy who returns the same feelings for you. I mean look at Ethan and Theresa. I mean she was fallen for him for ages! And…"

"Ash!" Michelle exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders. "I think you've watched too many of the old recordings from _Passions_ these days."

"Well can you blame me? I love that show! I simply love despising Gwen. She's kinda like Maryse in a way…now that I think about it. She's evil, she's conniving, she's…"

"GO AND FIND ADAM NOW!" Michelle screeched.

"Oh, right! Thanks for the message sweetie," Ashley told quickly and hugged her before dashing away. "Bye bye!"

Watching her rush down the corridor, Michelle shook her head and laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever met up with a girl like that."

------------

"Okay, don't be nervous. You have no reason to be. Just go and see him."

Ashley exhaled a breath. "Okay. I think he'll know if I'm out here if I actually knocked."

She raised a fist to the door in preparation to knock. Nothing happened.

"Come on Ashley, get a hold of yourself." Ashley muttered. "Just knock!"

And she did, only too soft for her liking.

"Oh great. How pathetic am I?" She rolled his eyes. Releasing a breath again, she attempted to the door once more.

But just as her knuckles were itches away from the door, it had moved further away from her seconds later. A man appeared at the door frame with a smile on his face.

"I knew that I heard something."

"Oh yeah…that was me!" She giggled nervously. "Um, I got your message."

He smiled. "You can come inside you know?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh…right!"

Ashley stepped inside while Adam closed the door behind her. "So…" she began, trying to think of a sentence to break the silence.

"You have a match tonight?" She already knew she had but she was desperate to get something out of her mouth.

"Yeah, against Batista." He said.

She nodded. "Are you ready?" Ashley asked.

Adam chuckled. "Well a champion has to be right?"

"Of course," Ashley smiled. "So…now that we have some time to spare, what do you want to do?"

Adam advanced toward her slowly, taking her hand to pull her closer. "Just to be here with you." He told softly.

A smile widened on her face upon hearing those soft and sweet words. He smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her. After a moment or two, they hugged. Ashley closed her eyes as she savored the closeness. This was heaven.

But little did she know that he had on a smirk the whole time during the embrace.

And it wasn't exactly made out of enjoyment. Well, _not _the same kind of enjoyment as the dirty blonde anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Oh by the way, I have a video/trailer for Betting Hearts up on my profile. Check it out if you like :D**


End file.
